Homo Janai! Part III
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: The long and painful ordeal of Nakatsu's coming out becomes just a little longer and just a little more painful. Coming out to your friends is hard, but sometimes coming out to your family is even harder. Nakatsu/Kayashima
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hana Kimi.

**Warning**: Yaoi... boy on boy, you know the drill. Oh, and an OC... I guess some people have issues with that.

**A/N**: The long awaited (?) Part III has arrived! You may gather from the title that I've written two other pieces in this series... however I don't think it's suuuper necessary for you to read them to understand (though if you'd like, by all means, haha) what's going on. All you need to know is Nakatsu and Kayashima are in a relationship. They've been through some drama. More drama on the way, yaaaay...

**Homo Janai! Part III  
>Chapter 1<strong>

There were many, many things in this world that Shuichi Nakatsu wasn't sure of. One thing he did know, however, was that getting a blow job before hist first class of the day had to be one of his most favorite things in the world. Waking up with morning wood, one of the many curses that came along with being a teenage boy, had previously been a horrifically embarrassing and awkward affair, as he would try to scurry to their shared bathroom as quickly as he could before Kayashima got up (or if he was already up, before he noticed) and try to whack it out with lightning speed. Or, conversely, there was always the terribly unpleasant cold shower he could take while desperately trying to wish away all thoughts of other boys.

But now... Oh, now it was quite the opposite. He had no idea when Kayashima had transformed into such a vixen, such an incredibly sexy... He didn't even know what word to use. There were no words for what Kayashima was, or to explain what the other boy meant to him. He was just perfect and Nakatsu was in bliss.

"Taiki..." he mumbled in between quick breaths while running his hand through silken black hair. "I'm gonna..." The word was lost as he screwed his eyes shut and came in his roommate's warm mouth.

_It was pure fucking bliss._

Nakatsu let himself fall back onto his bed from his previous sitting position to give himself a moment to regain composure before he buttoned his pants back up. Slowly he opened his eyes, the light from the ceiling blinding him for a second before he was able to focus on Kayashima's slender form still kneeling on the floor next to his bed.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to..." And once again his words were stolen from him as Kayashima smiled one of those devastating smiles that was half shy and half sinful, and probably filled with a million other things that he hadn't yet learned to read in the other boy's expressions.

"No, I'm fine. We have to leave pretty soon anyway or we'll be late."

"Right," Nakatsu said, running a hand through his golden locks in case they were looking too tousled from the morning's activities. Grabbing their bags, the two boys made their way to the door, Kayashima in front. When he reached out to open the door, Nakatsu quickly shot his hand forward and gently slammed it shut again. The psychic in front of him paused for a moment before slowly turning around, an inquisitive look on his face.

"We forgot," Nakatsu simply stated, a beaming smile nearly stretching from ear to ear, his hand still resting on the door effectively holding Kayashima close to him.

The dark haired boy smiled back at him, understanding what he meant and stood up on tip toes to place a soft kiss againt his lips.

"Good morning," Kayashima whispered softly, his lips still brushing against the other's before returning the heels of his feet to the ground.

"Good morning," Nakatsu replied in a dreamy tone before they made their way to class.

As with every morning, the students were sitting on top of their desks or milling about in the aisles talking amongst themselves until the teacher entered the room, at which point they would begrudgingly go to their seats. The only thing different was that this morning the teacher was followed into the room by an unfamiliar boy wearing their school uniform. A murmur went through the room while the teacher arranged his things on his desk.

"Alright, quiet down," he huffed, clearing his throat before gesturing to the boy beside him. "This is Jirou Nakamura. He's transferring here from Kyoto. Let's all welcome him and help make this an easy transition for him."

As was custom, the boy named Jirou Nakamura began his introduction, giving vague information about himself, his interests, his family and so on. Resting his chin on his plam, Nakatsu listened half heartedly, giving the new kid a look over. He was good looking and tall, with shaggy golden brown hair and dark piercing eyes that reminded him somewhat of Kayashima's. And that's when he noticed it. All throughout his speech, this Nakamura person was staring quite pointedly at his boyfriend with a strange, almost suggestive grin on his face.

Jerking slightly in his seat, Nakatsu turned his head to look at Kayashima to see if he had noticed the odd way the new kid was staring at him. And what he saw nearly made him jerk in his seat again and drained the color from his face. Kayashima was staring back, a sweet smile on his even sweeter face, a smile that he had previously thought had been reserved for him only. And those beautiful dark eyes were turned up and were gazing at the other boy with what almost looked like a sense of awe and wonder.

When his speech was finished, he bowed to the class and the teacher directed him towards an empty seat in the back. And as Jirou Nakamura made his way towards his seat and passed by Taiki Kayashima, continuing to grin all the while, he gave a slight nod to the black haired boy, who quickly nodded back. And Shuichi Nakatsu's mouth fell open.

_What. The. Hell._

**Chapter 1 - END**

Thanks for reading! Anyway... the last chapter of Homo Janai Part II was uploaded nearly TWO YEARS ago. How the hell did that happen? Makes me feel so old. Anyway, I was just randomly struck by this urge today, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen... and it just came out like *KABLAM*. Been so long since I've written anything, let alone fanfiction, so if I'm a little rusty, forgive me. This first chapter was just sort of an introduction, pretty short and kinda boring, but things'll get more interesting I hope.

I wonder if any of my readers from the first Homo Janai and Part II are still around? It's been so long, who knows. Would be great, but hope some new readers will enjoy this as well. :)

Reviews equal smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi.

**Warning:** yaoi

**A/N:** Thank you, reviewers! You are the best! Also, I just noticed since I haven't been on this site in forever... Part II has over 100 reviews! Makes me feel all giggly inside... Anyway! Onward!

**Homo Janai! Part III  
>Chapter 2<strong>

Rather than paying attention to the lesson, some nonsense about parabolas or hyperbolas or whatever, Nakatsu was wracking his brain trying to come up with an explanation for what he'd just witnessed. And no matter what angle he tried to view the little exchange between the new kid and Kayashima from, it just seemed to look like flirting. _It looked like fucking flirting_...

Sneakily shifting his eyes over to Kayashima's desk, Nakatsu peered at his boyfriend in suspicion. Thankfully, that rapturous smile was gone and Kayashima was doing what he was always doing during class, diligently taking notes, his thin black eyebrows slightly furrowed as his gaze shifted between his notebook and the blackboard. Giving a small internal sigh of relief, Nakatsu returned his eyes forward. He wasn't going to be so obvious as to turn around and stare at this Jirou Nakamura person, _but so help him god if he was still looking at Kayashima like that..._

Nakatsu grimaced. He tried to think of a way to "accidently" knock his pencil off of his desk and have it fly backwards so he'd have an excuse to look towards the back of the room without seeming too shady. Or maybe he could knock something off the desk behind him. Casually leaning back, he faked a yawn and placed his left elbow on the desk directly behind him, congratulating himself for coming up with this genius ploy. He then began to move his elbow back and forth, blindly searching for an object to knock to the ground.

"Dude. What the hell are you doing?" His classmate sitting behind him whispered harshly at him.

_Ah! That was it!_

Nakatsu quickly spun around in his seat, his hands held up in apology. "Ah, sorry man! I was just zoning out."

"Nakatsu! Eyes up front!" the teacher bellowed at him.

"Yes, sorry sir." And he swiveled around in his seat again.

_Well. Dammit._ Because of the disruption he'd caused his plan had backfired and everyone in the class, including Nakamura, had been staring at _him_. So who knows where he'd been looking before, or what kind of expression had been on his dumb (or rather good looking) face. Grumbling to himself, Nakatsu rolled his eyes, which just happened to land on Kayashima beside him. The psychic had a small smile on his face, his eyes light with amusement, and this time it was for no one but him. So, despite his annoyance, Nakatsu felt a little flutter in his chest and couldn't help but give a silly grin back.

When classes ended, those who didn't immediately have to run to club meetings or sports practices flocked to the back of the room to introduce themselves, welcome and find out more about Jirou Nakamura. Before Kayashima even had a chance to get out of his seat, Nakatsu jumped over to him to block him from going anywhere.

"So, um... I gotta go to soccer practice and stuff. What are you gonna do?" He tried to ask the question as naturally as he could but he knew he probably had an uncomfortable expression on his face.

Slowly grabbing his bag from underneath his desk and putting his books and other school supplies inside, Kayashima silently slipped his lithe form past the blockade Nakatsu had attempted to create with his body. "Well..." The psychic paused, eyes looking past him and out the door, thankfully not in Nakamura's direction. "Yesterday I had sensed a spirit of some sort by a tree in the courtyard. It felt very strange... so I was going to go see if I could find out more about it."

Nakatsu sighed. _Yes Taiki! Please do something creepy and weird on the new kid's first day! Please please please!_ "Ah, okay, cool. So... I'll see you in the room later?"

Kayashima nodded and walked past him, seemingly intent on his psychic mission. Nakatsu clicked his tongue, watching him leave. _Take that, Nakamura._

As soccer practice ended, Nakatsu realized that maybe he has been getting too worked up over this whole thing. He had spent the majority of their scrimage envisioning the ball as Nakamura's head and he had kicked that grin off his smug little face countless times. When everything was over he was covered in sweat and the coach made a short speech to him about ball hogging, reiterating the importance of teamwork and unity with the other players. _After all, it was just a smile and a nod_, he thought as he listened to his coach rag on him. And he knew he had nothing to worry about with Kayashima.

After he showered and changed into his casual clothes, Nakatsu jogged the short distance back to the dorms and up to their room, knowing he would have a ton of notes to copy from his much more scholastically inclined boyfriend. However, when he opened the door, no one was there.

"Huh..." he muttered into the empty space, reaching into his bag to fish out his cellphone. And when he flipped it open, there were no voicemails and no texts. "Huh..." he said again, drawing the syllable out as if it would give him some clue as to Kayashima's location. Dropping his bag to the floor, he quickly typed Kayashima's number.

Three rings and, "Hello?" Kayashima's calm and quiet voice always sounded slightly robotic over the phone.

"Hey. I'm in the room. Where are you?" He could hear the clamor of other students in the background.

"Cafeteria."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you in a sec then."

"Alright."

When Nakatsu entered the cafeteria the sight that greeted him made his eyes go wide and his breath catch in his throat. As he always did when entering a room, he immediately located Kayashima, who was at the usual table with the usual suspects and a few others; but there, _sitting right next to him_ was Nakamura, the obvious center of attention as he answered all the inquisitive questions of his new classmates. Nakatsu felt himself going red in the face and took a deep breath to calm himself.

_Why was he sitting right next to Kayashima? There were plenty of other people he could've sat next to! Plenty!_

"Hey guys!" he said rather loudly, the tone of his internal rambling making its way into his speech as he stomped over to the table. His friends greeted him back before Mizuki piped up, extending her hand towards him.

"Oh, Nakamura, this is Shuichi Nakatsu. He's also in our class."

Nakamura chuckled. "I remember the blonde hair. Nice to meet you."

There was something about the way he spoke that grated on Nakatsu's nerves. "Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too," he replied, flashing a smile that probably looked obviously fake, but he didn't really care as he scuffled over to where Kayashima was sitting in hopes of finding a place for himself, but the table was pretty packed.

"So," Mizuki began again, "you never told us what kind of spirit you guys found out there."

_You guys_? Nakatsu flinched. He had distinctly heard 'you guys', and Mizuki was staring directly at Kayashima and his new arch nemesis Nakamura.

"Wait, wait!" Noe interjected right as Kayashima was opening his mouth. "Is it something bad? Wait... no, I don't wanna know!" and he slumped forward onto the table.

Kayashima paused, regarding the fearful boy for a moment. "I'm not sure at this point. I was just beginning to make contact when Nakamura came over and I lost concentration and the spirit, whatever it was, went away."

"Haha, yeah," Nakamura grinned at Kayashima. "Sorry about that. I just had to go see what the heck you were doing over there."

"It's fine. I don't think it has any intention to leave that spot very soon..."

"Um, hey." Nakatsu tapped Kayashima's shoulder, hating every second that the two of them were having a conversation with each other. His boyfriend turned around and directed his large black eyes up to him, his attention finally back where it belonged. "Let's go to the room. I need to copy some of your notes and I'm tired from practice so I wanna get it done soon, if that's okay."

Kayashima's eyebrows furrowed. "You were in class today. Why do you need to copy my notes?"

"Uh..." He turned his head to the side as though that would somehow stop Kayashima from detecting his lie. "I wasn't feeling that great, uh, so was kinda zonin' out and stuff. So..."

Those black eyes that were still such a mystery to him after all this time were still on him, probably tearing apart his every thought and hidden motivation. "Alright..." Kayashima shrugged and removed himself from the table.

Nakatsu gave a sigh of relief, fearing that the psychic boy had figured out the real reason he was trying to drag him away from the table. "Later," Kayashima mumbled in his usual seemingly emotionless way as he stood and began to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, later guys!" Nakatsu waved, flashing a brilliant smile that only reflected the glee he felt at being able to successfully tear Kayashima away from them, and sprinted after his roommate.

As they walked down the hallway that led to their room, Nakatsu battled within himself for a moment. _Say it. You should say it! Or... No, you might sound like an idiot... but... no... Wait, you have a right to know! Yeah, that's right! Or... Um..._

He was glad Kayashima was walking in front of him and couldn't see the dumb faces he was making to accompany his internal dialogue. Clenching his fists and deciding he didn't care, was going to ask anyway because he had to know, he blurted out, "So, you met the new kid?"

Without turning around, Kayashima answered simply, "Yeah."

_Speak, dammit, tell me more!_ "Uh, so... how'd that happen? What do you think of him?"

"Well," Kayashima sighed, sounding bored when he opened his mouth again, "when I was trying to communicate with that spirit I told you about before, he saw me and came over to see what I was doing. Seems nice, I guess."

Nakatsu felt a sense of victory because of the tone of voice his boyfriend had used to describe his encounter with Nakamura, and smiled to himself. _Yup, he had nothing to worry about._

In their room, Nakatsu frowned as he looked over Kayashima's notes. _God, he was thorough_, he thought, feeling a slight pang of guilt due to his own neglect of his studies. Letting a gust of air through his lips, he rolled onto his side on his bed, tapping his pencil against his paper. He looked at Kayashima, who was sitting at his desk, pencil scratching rapidly as he worked on homework.

_He was so... cute._

"Oi..." he heard himself drawling before he could stop himself. "Taiki..."

At the sound of his name, Kayashima turned to face him. "What?"

Nakatsu grinned from ear to ear, nearly all his teeth visible. "You should come over here," he beckoned, pointing down at his bed with his index finger.

Kayashima stared at him silently for a moment. "Did you finish copying my notes?"

"Yup, yup," Nakatsu nodded quickly, shoving the papers onto the floor. "You should come over here," he repeated, jabbing that same finger into his bed a couple times.

His psychic boyfriend regarded him suspiciously, one slender eyebrow raised in doubt. "Oh really?" he asked flatly, before turning his head to the side, but Nakatsu still saw the faint smirk there.

"Yup, _totally_ done."

And before he could do much of anything Kayashima was there. Nakatsu quickly snaked an arm around the smaller boys back, drawing him close, catching pale but full lips with his own. The psychic leaned into him, mouth opening against his, their tongues meeting for their first kiss since the morning. And immediately Nakatsu switched to autopilot, hands moving hastily at the buttons of both their shirts, working until the fabric was gone and their bare chests were pressed against each other. Being a teenage boy, he really only had one thing on his mind, and he was determined to make that one thing happen _now_.

"Mmm..." He did know from whose mouth the sound had come from. And he didn't really care. His tongue was moving over one of Kayashima's perfect nipples as his hands ultimately found their way to his roommate's belt.

"Shuichi..."

Nakatsu's blood boiled as he kissed his way down Kayashima's stomach.

"Your phone..."

"Mmm," he replied, not really listening to the words, only hearing the sound of that delicious voice calling out to him.

"Your phone..."

As Nakatsu dipped his tongue into Kayashima's bellybutton, he realized that it seemed like the other boy was trying to tell him something. Pausing his actions, he looked up through half lidded eyes, both ends of Kayashima's undone belt in his hands. A beautifully flushed face greeted him.

"What?" he mumbled, trying to keep himself from drooling.

"Your phone's been going off..."

"Eh?... So what? They can leave a message..." he muttered before laying another kiss on his boyfriend's stomach.

"It's already gone off twice," Kayashima whispered breathily, one hand coiling in his golden hair. "Seems like it's important..."

Nakatsu sat up sternly, frustration carved into his features. The room was silent for a moment before his phone began to vibrate for a third time. "What the hell?" he yelled, throwing his arms up in dismay. "Why does this always..." he sniveled, not even bothering to finish his sentence, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling. He returned them to Kayashima, gave a pointed look to the bulge in his pants, and then glared at the accursed vibrating device on the floor before reaching down to scoop it up.

_What kind of psycho was calling him over and over..._

And for the second time that day, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

It was his mother.

**CHAPTER 2 - End**

Whoop, chapter 2! So, after I wrote chapter one, I actually went back and re-read all of Part II, just so I could remember what the hell actually happened in that story. And I was shocked... It was actually, like, good. I can't believe it was me writing that. I feel really rusty right now, but hopefully I'll get back into it and be able to give this story the same quality as Part II. I have devious plans of course, that hasn't changed one bit. I just hope that I'll be able to express them with the same... "eloquence" (?) I achieved in Part II. It's strange how things change when you have time to separate yourself from things you've done. I remember when writing Part II I was like "omg, this is shit", but now having read it two years later, I feel really proud of it, like I did a good job.

Anyway! Onward! I know my writing skills may have deteriorated a bit over all this time of writing absolutely nothing, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Review, review, whoop-dee-doo!


End file.
